warpforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Explore Balen-5
Explore Balen-5 is a mission available from Dr. Mendas in the Sick Bay at all levels. Transcript Music plays. The scene shows the exterior of LSS Alteon, where you set off on your shuttle towards Balen-5. You: It's dark, but other than that everything seems safe enough. Come on out! Sgt. "Lucky" Gibbs comes out from the shuttle. Sgt. "Lucky" Gibbs: It's humid-- feels like the Alteon's laundry room on a Saturday! So what is it we're looking for here, ? You: This is a newly discovered planet, and Dr. Mendas says she would like a sample of a prominent plant species she's calling Flowering Findle. Apparently it's BLUE in color. You: So our mission is to just get a sample and report back on what else we see in general. Sgt. "Lucky" Gibbs: Great! I love simple missions! This should be painless! Let's go! Sgt. "Lucky" Gibbs: Should we split up or search for samples together? *Search for the blue flower with Lucky's help! - You obtain Lucky as a guest *Search for the blue flower by yourself! Sgt. "Lucky" Gibbs: Great! Let's go! *Search! You: Hm, lots of plants and flowers. No blue flowers yet, though. And what is all of the dark green goo everywhere? Smells bad, too... Yuck! You: The plant life is going crazy here, but there are zero signs of animals-- anywhere! Wait, what's that--? Looks like a building of some kind. A flying prawn-like monster enters. ???: Lorian!!! Out of my way! *skitter skitter* Get out of my way!!! You: Wow-- what are you? Exo Krillscout: You are nothing to me, softskin!! I am an Exo! Now, move!! You: Are you-- part of the Network?? Exo Krillscout: I recognize your battlesuit... You are one of the WarpForce!! I will be rewarded handsomely if I bring you back to my Clawship! *Fight! BATTLE Exo Krillscout Full Heal You: So the Network is here on Balen-5! But why? I wonder if they have anything to do with the fact that the planet seems empty of native animal life... Two Exo Krillscouts enter Exo Krillscout: Out of our way!!!! You: More!! What are you running from?!? Exo Krillscout: Fine-- Attack the softskin!! *Fight! BATTLE Exo Krillscout BATTLE Exo Krillscout Full Heal You: There seem to be a large number of Exos here, and they're all running from something! But what could it be that it would scare so many of them? You: Maybe it isn't so bad... All I've seen are those little shrimpy creatures. They seem to just be some kind of scouts. It wouldn't take much to scare them! You move deeper into the area and encounter another Exo Krillscout accompanied by something much larger. You: Whoa! Exo Clawtrooper: So the transmissions about Lorians blocking our escape route were TRUE! You: Escape route?? Just what is it that you're running away from?? I'm just here to explore! Exo Clawtrooper: Explore? EXPLORE?!! Ha!! We come here to TAKE what we wanted! Only-- this place isn't as empty as we thought!! But at least I can take out my ANGER on a Lorian softskin!! You: Wait-- don't I get some last words?? Exo Clawtrooper: Well, last words? We have a tradition like that in our culture as well. Yes, you may speak your final words before I impale you on my clawtips!! You: Okay. Fried or broiled? Exo Clawtrooper: ??? What? You: Would you like melted butter or cocktail sauce with your crab legs? Exo Clawtrooper: Okay, uhhh... What is this "butter" you speak of? You: Surf, it is time for you to meet Turf! Exo Clawtrooper: Now I am just confused... *Fight! BATTLE Exo Krillscout BATTLE Exo Clawtrooper Full Heal You: So whatever it is the Exos are trying to get away from is scary enough to spook even a big guy like that! Well, in the name of science, I have to keep going.... You: Oh, now there we go! Looks like a cave up ahead! It's hot and humid out here-- hopefully it's a little cooler in there! *Go in! Scene: Inside the Cave You: Oh great -- it's totally dark in here. Why can't there be some bioluminescent bacteria growing on the walls when you need some?? Luckily every Battlesuit has a built-in Glow-in-the-Dark system! *Glow! The area around you illuminates are you activate the system. You: Great-- it works! Now I need to search this cavern from top to bottom and find the blue flowering findle!! *Find it! Use your arrow keys to walk around the maze! Don't touch the walls or run into an Exo! *Maze search! If you hit the walls or run into an Exo... You've been detected! What would you like to do? *Try maze again! *Fight your way through! BATTLE Exo Krillscout BATTLE Exo Krillscout Full Heal BATTLE Exo Clawtrooper BATTLE Exo Clawtrooper Full Heal You: I found it!! Now, time to get back to Dr. Mendas on the Alteon! *Go! *Grab the flower and go! Sgt. "Lucky" Gibbs: You, the coast is clear! Let's get to the shuttle as fast as possible! This place gives me the creeps! You: I wish I could figure out why the Exos are here and why there isn't any animal life anywhere on the planet before I left -- I guess that will have to wait for another visit! An Exo carrying a Flowering Findle flies across the screen. You: !!!!! That was an Exo carrying off one of the Flowering Findles! Come to think of it, the Exos all seemed to be looking around in the cave, too. Sgt. "Lucky" Gibbs: They must be here collecting the same flowers! But what makes the Findles so IMPORTANT? ???: *flurp* *GURGLE* You: Huh--? What was that? ???: *GLUBB* Hey you! Animal! Sgt. "Lucky" Gibbs: Did-- that icky goo just SAY something?? The Goo: Don't talk like I'm not here, animal. I'm right here!! You: It DID say something!! The Goo: The animals can all run from the Goo, but you can't HIDE from me, too! I'm everywhere!! You: What ARE you?? The Goo: The animals can all run from the Goo, but you can't HIDE from me, too! I'm everywhere!! The Goo: And -- get this -- I'm everyONE!!! You: ................ Wuzzat?!? The Goo: Dark Madder came to this world and turned all animals here into -- GOO! You: You mean, YOU? The Goo: No, GOO! You: YOU are GOO! The Goo: I AM goo. You: She turned all the animals into YOU! The Goo: Into GOO! You: Nevermind. So, I'm just going to leave now, okay? The Goo: No, I won't let you. All those little flying shrimp stayed out of my reach, but YOU are going to join me and contribute to my goo volume! You: Yuck. Listen, sorry, but I can't do that. I am probably not very GOO for you. You don't make me feel GOO. You are so scary that you give me GOOsebumps... The Goo: *plurp* Stop now before I lose my appetite. Sgt. "Lucky" Gibbs: I've had enough out of you, Goo! I know what can stop you! Here-- taste some NEUTRONIUM GRENADE!! Sgt. "Lucky" Gibbs throws the grenade into The Goo, but it is thrown back at him and explodes. Sgt. "Lucky" Gibbs: Bad... plan... Sgt. "Lucky" Gibbs collapses. You lose Lucky as a guest if you obtained him previously. You: You blobster!!!! You killed Lucky!!!! The Goo: His body will join my goo -- and now, so will YOU!!! *Fight! BATTLE The Goo Full Heal You: *shudders* That's just terrible! All the animals of a whole world turned into goo! You: This Dark Madder person is pretty bad... and can't be allowed to do this anywhere again. You: Hm... I really hope Dr. Mendas can fix Sergeant Lucky up-- Neutronium Grenades to the face are generally not a good thing. *Leave The scene switches to you on board the shuttle, flying back to LSS Alteon. The rewards shop opens. After you leave... MISSION DEBRIEFING Good job! You brought me one of the Flowering Findle plants to study! My analysis of the Flowering Findle has turned up something amazing! The plant has medical qualities unlike any I have ever seen. I should say -- regenerative qualities! An extract from the plant actually grew back my cousin Biba's missing tail! I am going to guess that the Exos wanted to get all of the Findles for the Network before WE -- the WarpForce -- could find them! *Play again! - Skip to the point where you land on Balen-5 *WarpGuardian Tower! *Exit Goes back to the main Alteon screen Rewards Pets Flowering Findle Warped Flowering Findle Uncommon Flowering Findle Zingular Flowering Findle Outre Flowering Findle Warp Outlandish Flowering Findle Unusual Flowering Findle Zcarce Flowering Findle Warp Rare Flowering Findle Category:The Alteon Category:Missions